


Tease

by shanachie



Series: Love and Science [6]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-15 01:43:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Payback’s a bitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhoGeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoGeek/gifts).



> So remember when I said the CSI story was a one-shot? Um…it turned into a series. Shoot me now. But I’m having so much fun with the boys, I really can’t complain.

Greg jumped, but very proudly did not squeak or drop the coffee pot he was holding, as a hand brushed across his ass. He turned to see Nick smirking as he bent to look in the fridge. “Are you crazy?” Greg demanded in a whisper. “You do remember this is where we _work_?”

“Relax, G,” Nick replied as he straightened up and leaned against the counter, crossing one leg over the other. Greg absolutely did not allow his eyes to slide down and admire the view. “No one saw. Although they might wonder if you’ve had a bit too much caffeine since you’re jumping at the least provocation.”

“Least? _Least_?!” Greg started and then realized his voice was getting a little too loud. “You just molested me in the _break room_!”

Nick’s grin widened at the offense in Greg’s tone. “I thought you liked it when I did that?” he asked curiously, shifting slightly.

Greg tried to backpedal as what he was implying filtered through his head. “I did. I do. I…” He glared as Nick started laughing. “Not. Funny.”

“My point,” Nick responded as he pushed off the counter. “Payback for one of those times you flustered me,” he whispered in Greg’s ear as he brushed past him, his hand drifting across the younger man’s waistband. “Come on. Grissom has case assignments,” he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the room.

Greg glared after Nick for a moment, before an evil grin spread across his face. If that’s the mood Nick was in; it was going to be a very interesting shift.  



End file.
